


harmonies.

by Gon (pepperedfox)



Category: Tales of - Fandom, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/Gon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bunch of abyss drabbles. contains endgame spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. melody.

Luke sang. His voice fluttered through the crisp air; tentative in its first few notes, as if trying to find his footing, strong once they were halfway up the stairs. Children's ditties, hymns-- he weaved them together seamlessly, to the point where Guy had trouble telling where each song began and ended.

By the time they reached the top of Eldrant's ruins, Guy was out of breath. When he stopped, Luke and his singing stopped as well. "Tired already?" Luke asked.

Guy looked at him. Two years changed a lot between them, but Luke seemed as if he walked straight from the past. His hair, tied up in a loose ponytail, was as long as it once was, and the mischievous glint in his eye brought memories back from childhood. He laughed, let it all roll out. "Nah, I'm taking in the view."

The old Luke would've flustered at that. To Guy's pleasure, he saw red tinge Luke's cheeks. He could see the elbow come in from a mile away, but doesn't bother to avoid it. It jabbed at his ribs, made him chuckle even more. "What kind of cheesy line is that? You never quit, do you?"

Guy leaned against him, a smile splitting across his face. "You know I can't."

He didn't expect Luke to duck away. Without the support, he wobbled, only to be pulled forward by Luke. He couldn't help moving towards him to regain his balance, and he grabbed at Luke's arms to prevent himself from tripping forward. When he raised his head, he was greeted with a kiss.

It was a light touch, barely longer than a heartbeat. Luke ducked his head, but Guy wasn't intent on letting him off so easy. He wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, earning an amused look.

"So... h-hey!"

Lifting Luke was difficult-- he was a lot heavier than he used to be, and Guy could only heft him into the air for a second or two in a semicircle before dropping him back down. But he managed it, and his face glowed even as Luke thumped his fist against his back.

"That was barely anything."

"What, you want another go?"

Luke huffed. "Yeah."

Even as Guy shook his head, he settled his hands on Luke's waist again. This time, though, Luke hummed. The tune reminded him of a lullaby, sweet as a summer night, and he almost imagined he felt a warmth settle on his shoulders. Luke was light as he was lifted, eyes closed once he landed. His hands slid behind Guy's neck, a gentle hold. It felt as though those hands were on his heart.

The humming quieted. "... uh, Guy?"

"What?"

Luke cracked open his eyes. "You wanna let go?"

Guy thought about the years he could have waited for Luke, the grave in Fabre's mansion, the time he spent dreaming more than living. He thought on all of it, and tipped his head against Luke's. "... maybe later."

"So you missed me that much," Luke said. Left it at that, as he closed the gap between them with another kiss, and held it.


	2. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoa! it's another drabble from the grave! i'm being devoured by school atm but i have some other drabbles on the backburner that aren't guyluke, i promise! this one is set shortly after st. binah fell.

Streaks of purple and white whipped past the Albiore’s windows. With a muffled roar, the fon machine surfaced from the clouds. Bright sunlight pricked Luke’s eyes, but his gaze was fixed on the gaping chasm they were leaving. From this height, he couldn’t see St. Binah.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?”

Guy, who sat beside him, gave him a sidelong look. “I don’t think there’s anything else we can do for them. One step at a time, Luke.” The drone of the engine ripened the silence between them. After a moment, he added quietly, “But you won’t stop worrying, will you?”

The old him would have bristled at Guy, probably would have snapped at him with wounded pride. But Luke was no longer that sheltered, arrogant boy. He knew he shouldn’t, but there were times when he missed having that certainty. Even if he was wrong, he believed in himself.

Luke looked down. “I have to do this right. I can’t let anyone else be hurt because of me. What’s happening to the Sephiroth is my responsibility, and if anything happens to Engeve…”

“Whoa, calm down. We took care of St. Binah just fine. What makes you think this’ll go any other way?”

“I trust you guys,” Luke said. He breathed out, trying to calm his nerves. “No, it’s more than that. I’m relying on all of you because I’m not sure if I can rely on myself anymore. I can’t do anything alone, because if I’m careless…”

“Luke…”

It’d be easy for the others to see him like this. Though his head was down, he thought he could feel their eyes digging into him, watching each move he made. The idea lodged in his throat and Luke closed his eyes, hands clenching.

“That’s why I–”

It was as far as he got before he felt a sharp pain pressing on both sides of his nostrils. Luke’s eyes flew open to see Guy pinching his nose, brow furrowed as he frowned. He couldn’t help himself. He yelped.

“Ow! Let go, let go…!”

“Only if you stop talking like that,” said Guy. “You’re making _me_  depressed, you know.”

“Ohhh, is Luke complaining again?” Anise called from the front.

“It’s none of your business!” Luke’s voice came out much more pinched and nasally than he wanted it to be.

Uninvited, Jade chided in. “That’s very true. We should let the professional babysitter handle it. It’d waste precious energy to intervene in  _all_  his fits.”

In a flash, Guy let go. He rolled his eyes. “ _I’m_  the one picking on him. The senior should be resolving fights, not making them.”

“Oh, is that how it goes? As a strapping and youthful young man, I wouldn’t know.”

Guy grumbled to himself as he leaned back into his seat, arms folded across his chest. Luke massaged his sore nose, using his thumb and forefinger to rub the skin. Somehow, it was easier to breathe now. He was still annoyed, but the outburst untied a visceral knot he hadn’t been aware of.

Luke glanced at his friend. Guy, irritated by Jade’s needling, was looking up at the ceiling. He could tell he was trying to refrain from a retort by the way he drummed his fingers against the side of his arm. It was a quick, punctuated gesture Luke was familiar with. Sometimes, when he caused a ruckus at the manor, Guy would do the same thing before scolding him.

It didn’t add up for Luke. All these years of being in the pain in the ass, and still–

“What are you looking for, Guy?” Luke’s spoke quietly. “You said you wanted to check something. About… me. That’s why you’re sticking around, right?”

Guy’s fingers stopped moving.

“I mean, I understand. I caused Akzeriuth to fall. I never bothered to ask you about your family or where you came from. You had to put up with me for so long…”

“At least give me a chance to answer.”

Guilt, sharp and familiar, twisted Luke’s stomach. “Sorry.”

“What’re you apologizing for?” Guy shook his head. “Listen, everything’s changing. This world, the Score. But it’s the same for all of us. Natalia, Tear… me, too. Seriously, who knew cleaning up your messes would change me so much?”

“I’m–”

Guy cut him off with a sigh. “Man, I know exactly what you’re gonna say. Cut it out! I don’t know how I’ll turn out, but I know it’s for the better. If I hadn’t met you, well.” His voice softened. “Let’s just say I’m glad I’m your friend. What happened to my family… I can put it behind me. I believe in you. I know you’ll prove me right.”

 _That can’t be right_ , Luke’s head argued, but he could already feel the beginnings of a smile tugging at his mouth. He wasn’t allowed to mess up again, couldn’t let his ego overtake him. Yet, unbidden, a warm swell enveloped his chest and it hurt.

He was prideful before he left the manor. This emotion wasn’t it. It was gentler. Softer. It took him a moment to name it. Luke knew he had to let Guy know of it, so it wouldn’t slip away from him.

“Guy?”

“Yeah?”

Luke squeezed Guy’s shoulder.

“I’m grateful, too.”

Guy’s smile crinkled the ends of his eyes. Somehow, they seemed brighter that way. Luke couldn’t explain it. “Ha ha. You’re sweet when you want to be.”

“Shut up! Don’t make this weird.”

“All right, all right.”


End file.
